CUANDO EL CORAZÓN GRITA En busca del corazón
by CocoRunbi
Summary: Jack se da cuenta de que necesita a alguien a su lado, y va a buscar el amor.¿Dónde lo encontrará? ¿Será fácil? ¿Tomará la decisión adecuada?. Continua la tercera película.
1. Prólogo

**En busca del Corazón**

**Prologo**

Mi nombre es Carlat y soy la emperatriz del imperio oscuro. A mi edad de 20, huérfana de padre y madre me dispongo a reinar en este mi reino, reino tan grande que nunca en él se pone el sol.

Me educaron en el arte de odiar, en el de la guerra y en el de asesinar, no debe haber paz en este mundo maldito en el que mis ancestros perecieron bajo el fuego de la espada de Gabriel. Mi única misión es matar, matar a los felices. Haré que la belleza se convierta en bestialidad, que el amor se convierta en odio, y lo más importante que no exista el amor en este mundo maldito.

Me levanto ante la corte con mi espada de plata erguida sobre sus cabezas, y tras cantar el himno a ares, himno del dolor, me dispongo a llevar a cabo mi primer suplicio, el derramamiento de mi propia sangre, de la que beberán mis fieles. Así comenzará la tercera era del horror

TODOS DEBEN MORIR.

Continuara…

**Bueno, tengo ideado este nuevo fanfic del que tengo escrito un capítulo más, espero que os guste por que va a ser diferente a todos los que he escrito antes.**

**Un besazo a todas, y os pido perdón por no estar ya con vosotras, pero es que al final no me puse de nuevo Internet, y sólo puedo conectarme muy de vez en cuando.**

**Un besazo enorme**


	2. La llamada del corazón de Jack

**Capítulo 1**

Mi historia comienza en Port Royal, en el puerto de la ciudad, pleno de actividad, y donde podemos encontrar una gran variedad de personajes particulares, un lugar común dónde un pirata como el mismísimo Jack Sparrow puede pasar desapercibido.

Imaginad el sonido de las olas golpeando los muelles y los barcos, el ruido de la lonja cercana y la puja de las ofertas en ella. La suciedad, el olor a pescado podrido. El clamar de las gaviotas por sus presas… Pero lo más importante de todo es que os imaginéis la mar y junto a ella a nuestro pirata favorito, sentado al borde de un muelle, pensativo, con una pierna colgando casi rozando el agua salada de su amado mar, y el sol golpeando su curtido rostro.

Jack necesitaba un descanso, habían pasado muchas cosas, y parecía que ya nada tenía sentido, se encontraba muy solo. El hecho de que Will hubiera estado a punto de morir, y él mismo hubiera arriesgado la vida eterna que podía haber tenido al timón del Holandés Errante, le había destrozado todos sus principios. Se había dado cuenta que él amaba, de que era capaz de hacer sacrificios por alguien a quien apreciaba. Ahora estaba seguro de que estaba perdido.

En estos pensamientos se dio cuenta de que necesitaba a alguien, su destino no era estar solo al mando de la perla, necesitaba a una mujer a su lado, una compañera que le amara y con quien disfrutar el resto de la vida, su media naranja, por lo que había decidido, partir en una aventura muy particular, iría a buscar el amor.

Estos eran los pensamientos que perturbaban a nuestro excéntrico capitán, cuando un hombre, orondo de faz entrañable, cabello grisáceo, y barba revuelta, digno de su confianza por los años de amistad que habían compartido se acercó a él.

-¿Qué le pasa capitán?- preguntó Gibbs, tras haber observado a Sparrow sumido en sus pensamientos durante horas.

Jack pareció no haberlo escuchado.

-¿capitán está bien?- insistió Gibbs.

-¿si?- preguntó el joven pirata que parecía no haberle oído.

-Le preguntaba si estaba bien.

De nuevo Jack, perdió la mirada en sus pensamientos, suspiró con tristeza mientras Gibbs esperó pacientemente.

Pasaron quizás cinco minutos cuando por fin empezó a hablar.

-La perla- Dijo secamente.

-Capitán, la perla está bajo el mando de Barbosa, recuerda que de nuevo nos la ha vuelto a jugar.

-Me refiero Gibbs, a que busques la perla y embarques de nuevo en ella.

-¡¡¡Pero para ello necesitamos más hombres!! No podemos derrocar a Barbosa los dos solos.

- Creo que no lo comprendes Gibbs, yo no voy.

El hombre se quedó estupefacto, no sabía que contestar, ni que le pasaba al intrépido Jack.

-¿a que se refiere capitán?

- Mi próxima aventura la tengo que correr solo mi querido amigo, así te recomiendo que vayas a la perla, al menos hasta que vuelva y tome de nuevo el timón.

Gibbs, no sabía que decir, ¿Sólo?, ¿acaso se había vuelto loco Jack Sparrow?, y lo más extraño de todo aquello ¿por qué no planeaba únicamente como recuperar la perla?, se suponía que era su gran amor.

-Pero…

-No Gibbs, necesito estar sólo, voy a buscar…- se quedó pensativo sin saber que contestar- Voy a buscar mi corazón

El capitán cogió sus pocas pertenencias y miró al puerto, donde vio lo que necesitaba, un pequeño y viejo bote en el que podría partir, bien hacia la destrucción, o bien hacia la renovación.

Con elegancia se dirigió a él, no sin antes despedirse de su viejo amigo.

-Nos veremos mi querido Gibbs

-Espero que pronto.

Jack se quitó su sombrero despidiéndose con afecto.

Imaginaos ahora a nuestro capitán, triste, y serio, montando en un bote, embarcándose en los peligros del mar, mientras que preocupado, Gibbs lo veía partir, ¿que horrible mal estaba haciendo daño a su capitán? Cómo se hubiera sorprendido si hubiera sabido que no era otro que el traicionero amor.

Había pasado una semana desde que partió de Port Royal, una semana extraña en su existencia, donde por primera vez, se había parado a pensar más de lo que debiera. Jack no podía dejar de observar las olas, las hermosas olas, de las que hace años se había enamorado, el perfume "del aguamarina" inundaba sus recuerdos, y su inseparable ron, le calentaba las entrañas, ya aquejadas del vacío que hacía un par de días que no se había llenado. Para Jack todo aquello era un poema, un poema tan triste que casi le parecía un sueño melancólico. Y de repente, se despertó del sueño, por fin vio tierra. La luna llena colmaba el oscuro cielo color lapislázuli, casi mágico, y sus rayos rebotaban sobre la fina arena.

No sin esfuerzo llegó apenas en una hora a la orilla, y fue entonces cuando le vio, casi como una ilusión, sola, sentada en la orilla con la cabeza levemente inclinada, parecía una diosa.

Su corazón dio un pequeño vuelco.

Aquella playa no era distinta de las demás, algunas palmeras se levantaban dándole a la orilla un aspecto más salvaje, sin embargo a Jack le parecía única se atrevió a pensar, ¿será ella mi amor?

El hombre se frotó los ojos, aquella hermosa figura aún seguía allí.

Salió del bote, despacio, casi temiendo a que ella se desvaneciera en la niebla, y con torpes pasos, provenientes de unas piernas estúpidas por los días de inercia, se dirigió hacia su figura.

Parecía que la chica no se había percatado de la presencia del pirata.

Y tras unos torpes pasos Por fin la alcanzó.

Se acercó-¿perdona que haces aquí sola?

- ¡Aggh! -Un grito rompió el suave murmullo de las olas.

La chica se levantó instintivamente y se dispuso a correr, cuando unos brazos fuertes le agarraron.

-¡Oye preciosa! ¡No te voy a hacer daño no temas!- Gritó Jack un poco indignado por su reacción

La chica abrió asustada los ojos, mostrando al pirata unos lindos ojos azules.

-¡Por favor suélteme! ¡Se lo suplico! ¡Tengo que volver a casa!- forcejeó aterrorizada

-De acuerdo pequeña, pero yo te acompaño, las calles no son muy seguras a estas horas.- quería por una vez hacer las cosas bien

-¡Por favor déjame en paz! ¡No tengo nada que ofrecerle! ¡Se lo suplico.

La muchacha de largos cabellos rubios, comenzó a temblar invadida por el miedo al pirata.

-¡Oye! No pienso hacerte nada, sólo te he ofrecido caballerosamente un poco de mi protección. Lo digo en serio, cuidaré de ti hasta que estés a salvo en tu casa.

-Por favor- murmullo la chica entre sollozos

Jack se quitó el sombrero e hizo una reverencia ante la muchacha.

-Te juro por lo que más quiero, mi hermosa Perla, preciosa, que no te haré ningún daño. Sólo quiero saber un poco más de ti.- Y mostró a la muchacha su más seductora sonrisa.

Por un momento la chica dejó de temblar, no sabía por qué aquel hombre no le daba tanto miedo, como se suponía que debería de darle los piratas, según las historias que le había contado su padre.

La muchacha inclinó la cabeza tímidamente, y miró al pirata con curiosidad.

-¿me permites entonces que te acompañe hasta tu casa?- Insistió Jack.

La muchacha un poco más relajada, le sonrió levemente, pero de nuevo se sumergió en el llanto del que previamente había sido presa.

-¿y ahora que te pasa?- preguntó Jack desconcertado.

-¡Es que…!- La chica suspiró entre llantos- No quiero volver a casa.

El pirata frunció el ceño confuso.

-¿y por qué no quieres hacerlo?

-Mi padre…, snif, mi padre quiere que me case con un hombre al que no amo.

Jack se extrañó aún más por la respuesta.

-Pues no lo hagas.

-No es tan fácil, le recuerdo que soy una mujer, y al menos en mi cultura no tengo derecho a tomar decisiones sobre mí misma.

-¿por qué no te escapas de casa?- preguntó Jack, planeando algo oscuro, mientras se acercaba a la muchacha para sentirle más cerca.

-¡Cómo voy a hacerlo!- La chica se espantó muchísimo de esa idea. Este es mi hogar y aquí está mi familia

-Si te escapas conmigo, te ofrezco la libertad, y te enseñaré a tomar decisiones sobre ti misma. Insistió Jack.

Aquella proposición había sido desmesurada, y la chica volvió a aterrorizarse.

-¡Usted está loco! ¡No le conozco de nada! ¡Y es un pirata! ¿De verdad cree que me voy a escapar con usted?

Jack se acercó mucho más a ella con intención de robarle un beso quien reaccionó rápido y salió corriendo, dejando a jack estupefacto detrás de sí.

-¡¡Dime al menos cómo te llamas preciosa!- gritó Jack desesperado haciendo un último intento por conocerla.

La chica giró la cabeza dedicándole una última mirada y se esfumó entre la niebla.

**Continuara…**

**Espero que os guste este nuevo fic, ya que le estoy poniendo mucho empeño y cariño.**

**Un besito muy grande a todas.**


	3. Imperio Oscuro

**Capítulo 2**

En el imperio oscuro:

Imaginaos una habitación oscura, plagada de tonos rojizos, negros y plateados, y llena de objeto valiosos de aspecto gótico, candelabros, calaveras, extraños cuadros que parecen tener vida... Las paredes rodeadas de espejos que no dejan escapar ni un solo reflejo. Y en medio de esta habitación una cama. Una gran cama, rodeada por cortinas de seda negra, bordadas en oro. En los innumerables muebles de madera, miles de velas iluminan las más siniestras escenas que acontecen en la habitación de la que os hablo desde hace años.

El ritual había finalizado con éxito, y sonreí complacida mientras saboreaba la última gota de sangre derramada aquella noche. Chupé lascivamente mis dedos mientras mi amante de turno esperaba aterrorizado mi llegada. Le oía temblar y gemir sobre mi cama, ¿quién diría que aquel ser insignificante era un hombre? Más bien parecía un cordero, un pequeño y débil cordero.

De pie frente al espejo más grande dejé mi larga melena caer sobre mi espalda, los rizos me hacían cosquillas mientras se deslizaban por ella, y pinté mis labios del carmín más intenso que tenía, me sentía radiante. Miré por última vez el reflejo de mi imagen y entorné mis ojos en un gesto de maldad, su verde luz me retornó. Afortunadamente la noche aún no había terminado, y todavía me quedaba un poco de diversión.

Me acerqué a mi victima sensualmente despacio como una gata que acecha a su presa, aquella situación me divertía mucho, su rostro aterrorizado, esperándome mezclado con la excitación de saber que iba a poseerle.

Me aproximé a la cama de madera dónde yacía y me incliné sobre su rostro.

-¿te parezco bella?- le pregunté mientras clavaba una de mis uñas en su mejilla como una niña juguetona.

Soltó un pequeño grito de terror, y su rostro se tensó, aún más, al notar como la sangre resbalaba por su mejilla.

No pude evitarlo, y comencé a reír, reí a carcajada limpia.

-¿soy bella?- repetí, y esperé sus respuesta, mientras lamía con gusto la sangre de la pequeña herida que le había causado. Se contorsionó.

Le miré a los ojos, unos intensos y hermosos ojos miel, lastima que pronto fueran de un cadáver, y le insté a contestar.

-Er.. e…. eres la mujer mas bella que conozco- tartamudeó aterrorizado.

-Gracias- y simulé una sonrisa tímida- Me ha gustado tu respuesta- le dije- quizá te perdone la vida.

No lo iba a hacer, sin embargo, me encantaba infundirles un último atisbo de esperanza a mis víctimas antes de acabar con ellas, el horror sería mayor.

De pronto la pasión me inundó y agarré violentamente sus rubios cabellos mientras le besaba con una mezcla de dulzura y de violencia que a todos les desconcertaba.

Volví a mirarlo a los ojos, y le sonreí con malicia, me dispuse a acariciarlo mientras le desnudaba, quería excitarle.

-¿te gusta?- le pregunté, mientras recorría con mi lengua sus pechos.

-Como respuesta lanzó un gemido.

-Ya veo que sí- volví a sonreír, entonces con rabia mordí con fuerza su cuello hasta que le causé una profunda herida de la que emanaba una gran cantidad de sangre, me encantaba la sangre. Lanzó un grito estremecedor que me excitó mucho, entonces le desnudé con prisa y me senté a horcajadas sobre él. Con qué horror me miraba, y qué excitado estaba a su vez. Muy despacio me quité la cara lencería de seda negra que me había puesto para jugar esa noche y le poseí. Sin juegos, sin preliminares, únicamente incitada por la pasión y el deseo.

Disfruté de su cuerpo hasta que hube saciado mi último deseo, y después terminé mi ritual., saqué mi daga de plata, y con un limpio corte rajé su cuello en dos.

Al fin estaba satisfecha.

-¡Guardias!- grité con fuerza. Y al momento dos de mis hombres más fuertes se llevaron al cadáver que pocos minutos antes había sido un delicioso juguete para mí.

Me incorporé, volví a mirarme en el espejo, donde cabía toda mi silueta, adornado con las más siniestras cenefas, y enmarcado con madera oscura. Ahora si vi un reflejo complacido de mi persona, todo mi cuerpo estaba manchado de sangre. Cerré los ojos y respiré profundamente, hasta que mi corazón se hubo recuperado de la excitación. Me puse una negra y fina bata de gasa oscura y me acosté, aquella noche podría dormir plácidamente.

Serían las nueve de la mañana cuando desperté de mi descanso, hacía calor, y sudaba, respiraba agitadamente, aquella noche había soñado con algo, el rostro de un hombre que me causaba una extraña sensación, como un nudo en el estómago agridulce.

No pude dejar de pensar en él ¿por qué había soñado con él? Además ¿era un pirata?, no podía dejar de preguntarme si ese hombre existía, pues era algo extravagante como para vivir en los tiempos que corrían, pelo largo y moreno recogido en nudos desordenados, adornos raros que pendían del mismo, extraña barba recortada y atada en dos finas trenzas, sin embargo lo que más me desquiciaba eran sus ojos, sus intensos ojos color chocolate, que parecían taladrar a todo aquel que osara mirarle.

Pensé durante horas, llegué incluso a obsesionarme, sin embargo llegué a la conclusión que más alivio me causaba, todo había sido un sueño.

Me di un baño en una gran tina de agua caliente que mis esclavos habían preparado la noche de antes, quería quitarme los restos de los juegos de la noche, que ya empezaban a emitir un olor desagradable. Estaba sumergiendo mi cabeza, sumida en el hombre de ojos intensos cuando mi sacerdote irrumpió en mi habitación.

-Emperatriz- Saludó sin mirarme directamente a los ojos.

-Ahora me estoy dando un baño, ¿por qué me interrumpes?- le reproché irritada- ¿acaso quieres morir?

-No mi señora- Me contestó asustado.

-¿Qué deseas Magnus?- pregunté mientras jugaba con la espuma que había en la superficie del agua-Espero que sea algo importante.

-Si señora, es referido al ritual del equinoccio de primavera, el oráculo ha señalado a la muchacha virgen que debemos sacrificar este año.

-¿y bien?- pregunté con interés, me encantaban las nuevas noticias de mis víctimas.

- Su nombre es Eva- siguió el sacerdote informándome- Y es la hija del Rey Jorge de Tereme, una pequeña isla al este del caribe.

Aquello parecía que tornaba interesante- ¿y qué tiene de particular este caso? Por que me parece que hay algo que te preocupa- estaba intrigada

Debemos darnos prisa por capturarla, pues se unirá en matrimonio la próxima semana, perdiendo así la virtud.

Aquello parecía un verdadero desafío, y me gustaba la acción así que sonreí para mis adentros. Me incorporé decidida:

Entonces prepara a mis veinte mejores hombres, quiero que en tres días que la chica sea nuestra presa.

**Continuara…**

**¡Buenas chicas! Quería daros las gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic, que la verdad tengo que reconocer que es desconcertante, y al principio un poco aburrido, sólo os pediría que me tengáis paciencia ya que con el paso del tiempo todo encajará y espero que os guste más.**

**Un beso a todas y Os doy las gracias especialmente a "Jackelin Sparrow" y "Andrómeda No Sainto" por haber dedicado un poquito de vuestro tiempo a escribirme un review, muchísimas gracias "Apañas".**


	4. Buscando a Eva

**Capítulo 3:**

En Tereme:

Jack parecía haber recuperado la chispa, sentía que había encontrado lo que buscaba una compañera, sentía que aquella hermosa mujer de cabello rubio y ojos azules profundos era especial, y no se rendiría hasta conquistarla y convertirla en su compañera.

El capitán seguía en la playa sumido en sus pensamientos, tumbado en la fina arena. Serían ya las cinco de la madrugada, así que decidió buscar un sitio donde alojarse durante el tiempo que necesitara para encontrar a la muchacha, no podía quedarse en la playa ya que cualquier viejo conocido o guardia podía reconocerle al instante.

Se levantó agotado y fue directamente a una posada, suficientemente decente para un pirata, en la que se había alojado hacía años. Tenía un poco de oro procedente de sus más recientes saqueos sería bastante para mantenerse al menos un par de meses holgadamente.

Una vez alojado en la vieja posada se dispuso a investigar, tenía que buscar cualquier información sobre la chica de la que creía haberse enamorado. Tras haber descansado un día entero y haber comido debidamente, Jack salió a visitar a sus viejos conocidos de la isla de Tereme, quizá alguno tendría cierta información. No tuvo suerte ni en la carnicería, ni en la taberna, ni en el mercado así que volvió abatido a la posada, y a mitad de camino recordó a una vieja amante que era modista, Sandra, quizá ella conocía los cotilleos de la isla.

Tras haber andado unos quince minutos jack llegó a la casa de su vieja amiga, una coqueta y pequeña casa bien cuidada, muy blanca y con un bonito tejado de color rojo. Se lo pensó dos veces antes de llamar a la puerta¿y si su amiga se había casado¿y si su marido le retaba? Me arriesgaré, pensó, no puedo dejar pasar la mínima oportunidad.

Jack llamó a la puerta, dio dos fuertes golpes, esperó unos segundos y al instante abrió su vieja amiga. Ambos se quedaron perplejos de volver a verse, y cuando la chica pudo reaccionar le soltó a Jack una sonora bofetada, que hizo que los que rondaban la casa giraran curiosos la cabeza para mirar el espectáculo.

-¡Me prometiste que volverías!- Gritó la mujer irritada.

Jack se estaba recuperando del golpe, no esperaba un recibimiento tan "caluroso", cuando reaccionó de nuevo, se percató del paso de los años en su amiga, su pelo parecía haber perdido brillo, y era lacio y aburrido, el castaño del mismo había perdido fuerza, y sus ojos antaño grades y negros, apenas parecían dos aceitunillas oscuras en su cara.

-Perdona Sandra, pero…- No sabía como defenderse- Bueno soy un pirata ¿lo recuerdas?

La mujer entrecerró los ojos, aquella respuesta no le convencía y al momento abrazó con fuerza a Jack, verdaderamente se alegraba de verlo de nuevo.

-¡me alegro de verte viejo amigo¡Veo que no han pasado los años por ti!- Jack Sonrió orgulloso.- ¿Qué te trae por aquí Jack? Supongo que después de tres años no me echabas de menos ¿verdad?

El pirata enarcó las cejas con gesto burlón y sonrió como respuesta- Siempre se hecha de menos a una dama tan bella como tú, pero ahora necesito información, cariño ¿estás al tanto de los cotilleos del reino?

-¿así que era eso?- La chica sonrió- Bueno, entonces pasa, y siéntate en la cocina, quizá pueda responderte antes de que venga mi marido.

-¿te casaste?- Preguntó Jack sorprendido.

-por supuesto, necesitaba una familia, y un hombre que me cuidara.

Jack le siguió hasta la pequeña cocina, que estaba muy limpia, y se sentó en un taburete, en ese momento algo le tiró del pantalón, y dio un respingo, cuando miró el lugar de procedencia vio un bebé de apenas ocho meses gateando por la cocina.

-Veo que no has perdido el tiempo- dijo a la chica que llenaba un par de vasos de agua.

-No tenía tiempo que perder, ya no soy una jovencita, y lo sabes Jack.

Jack sonrió y se dispuso a preguntarle.

-Sandra necesito información, quiero que me digas si sabes algo acerca de una boda que se celebra la próxima semana.

La chica entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Para qué quieres saberlo¿Piensas saquear a los invitados? Por que no te lo recomiendo, la boda a la que te refieres es de la hija del rey de Tereme, y estará vigilada por miles de casacas rojas, te pillarían en menos de lo que canta un gallo.

Jack abrió la boca sorprendido, la mujer de la que se había enamorado era ¡Una princesa!

-¿La hija del rey de Tereme?- Gritó sorprendido - ¿podrías describírmela¿Le has visto alguna vez?

Sandra no comprendía por que Jack tenía tanto interés por esa chica

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

-Por favor dímelo, le apresuró Jack.

-Pues es de estatura media, muy guapa, de melena larga y rubia y ojos de azul oscuro profundo ¿por qué quieres saberlo?

-es ella… Susurró Jack para sí

-¿ella?

-La chica que estoy buscando- Jack no salía de su asombro.

La mujer no entendía nada pero miró a Jack con tono reprobatorio

-¿No te habrás enamorado de una princesa verdad Jack? Por que no tendrías ninguna posibilidad y…

Jack no le dejó que terminara.

-Por favor dime dónde vive.

-¡Pero Jack!

-Te lo suplico, dímelo.

-El palacio está en las afueras de la ciudad, al noroeste, junto al río Tiris, no creo que te sea difícil encontrarlo por que es enorme, dicen que la princesa descansa en el ala oeste.

-¡Gracias!- Jack se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a correr apresurado hacia el palacio, no podía perder tiempo.

-¡Jack!- gritó, pero el pirata no le respondió- ¡jack ten cuidado¡No te metas en muchos líos!

-Tranquila, intentaré no hacerlo ¡¡Gracias!!

La mujer vio como su ex amante corría, jamás se hubiera imaginado a Jack Sparrow, en una situación así por amor.

No supo durante cuanto tiempo corrió pero antes del medio día Jack llegó al palacio, era un palacio enorme pero tosco para ser de un rey tan rico como lo era Jorge de Tereme. Estaba rodeado por un frondoso bosque, y miles de guardias hacían guardia en las puertas de palacio. "¡Mierda!", pensó Jack, "Tendré que hacer un esfuerzo para poder entrar". Tras observar, un minuto, descubrió un punto débil en la guardia, en una puerta uno de los guardias que vigilaba se había dormido, mientras el otro estaba lo suficientemente borracho como para deshacerse de él fácilmente.

Manos a la obra Jack, con facilidad le dio un golpe al que estaba borracho, dejándole inconsciente, y entró.

Ando con cuidado por los jardines de palacio, mientras evadía ocultándose detrás de lo que podía a los guardias de palacio, estuvo así quizá una hora, hasta que encontró la pista de lo que quería

¡Buenos días¿Dónde va señora Norris?- preguntó uno de los casacas a una mujer mayor, de pelo grisáceo recogido en un moño.

Voy a llevarle el desayuno a la princesa- acercó la bandeja al guarda, y le enseñó lo que llevaba, un vaso de leche, un par de tostadas y un zumo de naranja.

¡Muy bien, que tenga un buen día¡.- Contestó amablemente el hombre

¡Que dios le guarde hoy!- respondió la vieja señora.

Jack aprovechó la oportunidad y le siguió, hasta que vio que entraba por una puerta de palacio, esperó pacientemente a que la señora saliera y aprovechó¡Esa era su oportunidad! Abrió la puerta con cuidado, no quería hacer ruido, y le vio, hermosa como el día anterior, tumbada boca arriba sobre la cama, con un brazo sobre los ojos y el pelo revuelto esparcido.

Continuara…

**De nuevo os pido perdón si este capítulo es un poquito aburrido, peor en dos capítulos prometo que empezrá lo interesante. Muchas gracias de corazón a:**

**Jackelin Sparrow**

**Aldi**

**Auraws**

**y **

**Andromeda no sainto**

**Por tener la paciencia de leer mi fic (mi paranoia) y escribir reviews.**


End file.
